02012087 EOD hotel
'287 RK KF and NH' NH: I hate it when people barge into our home, anyways. KF: No one should do that too, it's invasion of privacy! Shouldn't people knock? NH: Yes, obviously. Anyways, what were you saying about Alex? KF: Aki said something about how- : knock on door NH: God dammit! KF: Do you want me to get it? I'm not going to pull a gun on someone just knocking on the door. NH: No, I'm getting it. Give me my Tec-9. KF: No! : NH opens the door to RK NH: What're you doing here? RK: You're very nice to salesmen, aren't you? NH: You're not a salesperson. RK: Can you let me in? NH: You have your rifle, what are you doing? RK: I didn't fly over here to kill you both. : about 10 seconds pass NH: Fine, ok. Come in. KF: What, why are you here? Why do you have an AWP? RK: You haven't been close enough to see it's an AWM, but now I must explain. NH: Please. RK: There is something you must know about Alex. KF: You're going to kill Alex? RK: No! I just want to tell you something. Why do you two think I'm here to kill someone? NH: That's what you do, you're a sniper. RK: I am here to stop someone, not kill them. Haven't you disabled a car before? KF: With a .338 Lapua sniper? RK: It's called marksmanship, Frost. KF: I want binoculars for this. NH: Hold on now, you still haven't explained yourself. RK: Alex is planning something. Something concerning this picture. : RK shows KF and NH a photo of Br, NH, MN, and AM NH: How do you know this? RK: Aki sent me photos of a secret room she found in his apartment. She gave me this picture, I don't know why. She asked me to do something for her that required an expert sharpshooter. NH: So why are you here? RK: She told me you'd be a "valuable resource" and would be ok with me using your patio as a vantage point. NH: What?! RK: Turn the lights off, my AWM is silenced. KF: Hold on, what's this for? RK: Aki and her ex think that Alex is going to do something they don't like, so that's why I'm here. KF: He could be doing anything, really. RK: I'm willing to do it because she's my friend, but she calls it an added bonus because she wants to disable one of his expensive cars. NH: He could just get it fixed. RK: I'd be responsible for the damage, and if no one knows it's me, the only one to pay is him. She said he wouldn't be able to pay for it with how "poor" he is. I only need the instructions, not the details. She gave me both regardless. KF: Well...ok. RK: He's on his way, see it? KF: That's his car, no wonder she wants it destroyed, gross! NH: What? It's just some 70's sports car. RK: Now, watch this, German. : RK takes a shot at Br's engine and disables it KF: How is that even possible, he was clearly on the other side of downtown! NH: Well, now he's going to know it was all of us because not one of us likes that car. KF: Everything just went by so fast, what just happened? RK: Well, I did Aki a favour. That's what just happened. KF: Ok...well...that's all you came in for? RK: Yeah, is there a problem? KF: I hope you don't need to stay here. NH: I hope not either. RK: I don't need to, do not worry. I heard you were talking about him before. KF: I was told by Aki that he had a secret, but I suppose you told me what she didn't. RK: Ignore everything about what just happened besides Alex's now broken car. NH: What? RK: Thanks for the view, it was really nice. KF: What...? RK: Goodbye! : RK leaves KF: Uh... NH: Well, she didn't kill us. KF: I'm confused. NH: Is he still there? KF: He's calling someone, I guess it's his brother. NH: I don't even know what you two are so interested in about him. KF: Something's wrong here, people are turning against each other lately. NH: You're kinda right. KF: I'm going to take a shower or something. NH: Whatever. KF: You're joining me. NH: Whatever! : end Category:Bypassed Files